


Past the point of no return

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Patch 4.4: Prelude In Violet, Spoilers, or vague hint at a plot bc I write in the middle of things than at any type of beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: He waited in darkness, knowing she would come soon enough.





	1. Past the point of no return

“You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,” his voice whispered from the shadows. “In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent.”

Solus watched her hand tremble as the warrior lifted her lantern. He allowed her to catch a glimpse of his golden eyes before he shifted, reappearing behind her as she stepped backward in momentary fright. He stepped forth, smirking when she flinched after her back met his chest, and ensnared her within his arms.

“I pursue nothing, fiend. I came here because…I will not accept your offer.” 

“Your absence would have been the loudest answer if you truly intended that.” Solus nuzzled her ear with his nose before leaning in to swiftly kiss her cheek. “Yet, here you are.”

She attempted to struggle. Even dropping the lantern in an effort to remove his arms with her hands. He tightened his grip.

“I pity you, I do. Too many in this world see you as their sole savior. I cannot deny your power but I know very well that you do not fight your battles completely alone. That you share your greatest victories with the allies who fought at your side. Now there is no one left, is there?”

The warrior stilled in his arms, finally going limp as she leaned against him.

Ever since their first encounter, after their first kiss, she had become deaf to Hydaelyn. She feared her goddess had turned on her but Solus knew it was merely his own power shielding her from the crystal’s voice. His meddling prevented her from being called as each of her trusted allies and friends were. Not that Solus minded the end result.

Many Ascians have managed to coax Warriors of Light into doing their bidding. But Solus intended completely lure this woman into temptation. To create a true warrior of darkness. Perhaps, she would become the one he could take as his equal.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She whispered.

Solus urged her to turn in his embrace. Keeping one arm around her waist, he lifted his free hand to cup her face. Gently, he traced her bottom lip as he stared into her pleading eyes.

“Have you any words for me?” He inquired.

The warrior blinked as if she was waking from a dream. Solus could almost see her inner struggle as she finally gave in. “I accept you.”

“No going back now.” Solus decided to indulge in his victory, claiming her lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter of my other fanfic is being written. Whenever it's finished, I have to hope my beta is free to check it for me. I feel guilty of writing this drabble in its place, but Solus is becoming a guilty pleasure of mine. He doesn't outrank Zenos but....SE, I curse you for making him younger and attractive enough to lure me into his character. Anyway, just leaving this drabble as a tease for now....just like SE did regarding the ending cutscene of Prelude in Violet.


	2. Dark Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hour grows late, but never too late to dance.

The Ascian stalked through the halls of the imperial palace as the hour grew late. Having to lecture his grandson yet again wore his patience thin. The final straw was discovering his lover absent from his bedchamber.

Solus pinched the bridge of his nose, a sigh hissing through his teeth. The warrior knew very well that she couldn’t risk traversing the palace without him or any escort he deemed fit for the task. Varis dared not approach her in Solus’ presence but that didn’t mean he would not seize the opportunity if he caught the woman alone.  

The Ascian labored too hard by now to risk his warrior’s dark descent regressing. That and Elidibus would never let him hear the end of it if she found a way back to Hydaelyn’s blessing.

Something urged Solus towards the ballroom. Few dared enter that area of the imperial palace since Varis took the throne. Guards rarely stayed longer than it required to make a pass by patrol.

Solus pushed open the door. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of dust. Had the maids ignored the ballroom as much as his grandson did?

It was mostly darkness inside. The warrior stood at the center of the dance floor, in one of the few pools of moonlight that poured through the skylights high above her. She seemed frozen in place, not heeding when Solus called her name, clearly held in a vision.

Solus narrowed his eyes and approached slowly.

A tiny, pained sound escaped his lover as she reached a hand towards her forehead. She turned sharply when she heard his footsteps. Her eyes fearful until he stepped into the moonlight beside her.

“What did you see?” Solus questioned.

His lover attempted to look away before he gently took hold of her chin with one hand. She rarely spoke of her visions to him. A habit he was slowly breaking her of.

“A ball. You…you looked older than you do now. You seemed in love with the woman you were dancing with.” There was a flicker of doubt and sadness in the warrior’s eyes. “She was very beautiful.”

“My late wife possessed beauty on the outside. Still, it pales when compared to yours.” Solus chuckled. He immediately knew who his lover saw in her vision. “I played the role of a loving husband after marrying that creature but cared little for her. She bored me so.”

Solus did not elaborate further as the warrior blushed when she realized his compliment.

In his former life, he did not wed for love. The woman he took for a wife had come from another powerful Garlean family, allowing him political ties that he needed for his own goals. Aside from breeding, his wife had little else to offer him.

An idea came to Solus’ tired mind. “Dance with me, love.”

The warrior frowned. “I don’t know how.”

Perhaps he had a bit of patience left after all. “I will teach you.”

His lover didn’t protest as he pulled her close, allowing him moved her hands to position. It was slow at first. Solus whispered words of encouragement between instructions, even praising when she began to catch on.

The moon shifted as time passed, its light disappearing from the ballroom while they danced. His lover’s steps became sluggish as she relaxed enough to start drifting to sleep, leaning in to rest her head against his chest. Solus lifted her into his arms and started for their bedchamber. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to do this again upon a future night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn now that anything posted to 'Past the point of no return' will be more episodic than following a plot-driven structure. And I apologize for grammar or other mistakes, because these drabbles won't be passed by my beta reader unlike my other WiP. Anyway, enjoy and I recommend listening to 'Dark Waltz' by Hayley Westenra for this drabble.


End file.
